Baldurs Gate:A New Begining
by DurstImpaler
Summary: A new tale in the series of baldurs gate takes place hundreds of years after the end of the second game. Two twins from the academy are swept up from there oridanary lives.


"Arghhhhh!" His dieing scream echoed the hallway Father Drake had been impaled by his own magical staff. The boy watched the shadow kill his adoptive father and couldn't scream all he could do is follow the shadow down the stairs. The dark and cruel creature was advancing on two other victims now. The boys twin brother and the captain of the royal guard his enchanted blade Rural was drawn from its sheath.  
"Step away from the boy! You took his father ye will not be taking him!" The knight bellowed at the approaching shadow. The black figure just laughed a wicked and black hollow laugh.  
The blade ran low along the floor and soon dropped as soon as it had been moved. A fireball had erupted from the shadows hand blasting the blade from the knight's hand in a show of sparks and lights. The knight now knew he could not hurt the being so he thrust the boy behind hem and stood between him in the monster.  
"Foolish human you protect the boy even though you will both perish in my flames." The shadow hissed in a very familiar voice the boy couldn't help but notice how it sounded very similar to his own. Its hands soon rose up fire running between its hands in great orange blast till it let the fire fly. Bang, bang, bang were the last three sounds the noble knight ever heard as the flame burnt a hole threw his chest engulfing his heart and also breaking threw to kill the young boy.  
As the shadow drew nearer its blackness faded and there under its cloak the boy realized to his horror it was him it was Durst Impaler.  
Durst soon awoke with fire all around him his beloved home up in flames. He ran out his bedroom door down the velvet stairs to see another dark figure attacking Father Drake, Renault the knight, and Durst's inferior twin Shadow.  
"Gimmie dem boys or as me lord commands it your blood shall run down this house of secrets." The shadow said sharply.  
"Legault leave this place the twins will not be going with you." Father Drake snapped back furiously at the purple clad vassal of a powerful warlord.  
"FATHER" Durst cried out. Drawing out his hidden dagger its silver jeweled hilt gleaming he always carried it with him the only thing he had with him when he was put in the care of the Father. As he rushed towards Legaults turned back dagger raised high.  
"There is my prey!" Legault roared as he hurled a poison sleeping dart towards Durst. Durst quickly dodged this something was propelling him know some sort of unknown power! His dagger was now inches away from Legault now but it was too late as the purple armored rogue threw him over his back.  
Durst lay now half unconscious until his life began to increase rapidly as he was sudden levitating over the ground. Fire now illuminating one fist and his dagger poised in the other. The powerful fireball smacked Legault in the chest and before he could recover from the first attack Durst's dagger came across his enemy's cheek then leaving a deep burning scar on the Rogues once flawless face.  
"ENOUGH!" A powerful voice boomed from a cloud of smoke in the middle of the floor. A black and red haired sorcerer-knight or otherwise known as a magic knight entered the room one muscled arm in a sleeveless route while the other heavily armored was glowing dark blood red.  
He rushed Shadow and quickly had the boy by the throat and back to his original position and with a hard and harsh snap he broke the boy's neck like a twig with his unarmored hand.  
"Durst you are a meaningless seed of a very powerful one your father once ruled a realm twice the size of this but know it seems his children need to take his place in this one join me and we will rule the world together" The unknown magic-knight hissed.  
Durst still half unconscious and the mysterious force still fueling his power replied "Ye must be kidding me ye are just a fake a clone of your original you fell to me mothers bow ye did and know you come to die at me own dagger ye be a fool" Durst replied in his enchanted voice as he launched himself towards the magic-knight. Little did he know that someone would unexpectedly stop him dead in his tracks.  
The magic-Knight smiled a cold dead smile.


End file.
